zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Big Blin
Big Blins are enemies from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Giant club-wielding Blins, they slightly resemble Club Moblins from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Appearances The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks Big Blins can take a large amount of damage, and deal massive amounts of damage to Link. They also do not flinch from Link's attacks, meaning Link cannot stop them from retaliating. Their swings can send Link flying a great distance, and knock him dizzy. To defeat them, Link must take advantage of their slow reaction speed by darting in, attacking, and running away before the designated Big Blin swings its club. The swing of their club is so wide that if there are several Big Blins fighting Link at the same time, they will often hit each other with their clubs as they try to attack Link. They seem to show no regard towards friend or foe, striking anything in their way. Much the same way as Moblins from The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker wear Skull Necklaces, Big Blins wear Pirate Necklaces, though Link cannot steal these necklaces in this game. It is said that Pirate Necklaces can only be worn by one who is destined to become the leader of the pirates. This is fitting, as Big Blins appear in the Pirate Hideout and attack Link and Carben on the Spirit Train using a Cannon Boat, leading the Miniblin pirates. Interestingly, a Big Blin is depicted on the Stamp for the Pirate Hideout. Video The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes Though Big Blin do not appear in Tri Force Heroes, they are mentioned in the description for Blin Bling, which are based on the Pirate Necklaces worn by Big Blin. Other appearances Hyrule Warriors Legends from Hyrule Warriors Legends]] Big Blin appear with Miniblins as new enemies from the Era of the Great Sea. There is also a new variant of Big Blin known a Stone Blin. There is also a Stone Blin capable of speech called Boss Blin who leads the Monster Forces in Wind Waker: A New Disturbance. In Wind Waker: The Search for Cia, Big Blin guard several Gate of Souls that had opened up in Gerudo Desert. If they are defeated, the gate they are guarding will close. Ruffians Ruffians are a stronger version of Big Blin that appear in Wind Waker: A New Disturbance which act as crack troops of the Monster Forces. They appear from three enemy Keeps inside Forsaken Fortress. Capturing the Keeps will cause the Ruffians to stop spawning from those keeps. Ruffians drop the same materials as Big Blins. Dark Big Blin Dark Big Blin are a Dark shadowy variant of Big Blin that appear as enemies in Adventure Mode. They have the same attacks, weaknesses, and material drops as Big Blin. Material Drops *''Bronze Materials'' - Big Blin Hide *''Silver Materials'' - Big Blin Club Gallery File:Spirit Tracks Artwork Big Blin (Offical Artwork).png|Artwork of Big Blin from Spirit Tracks File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Enforcers Big Blin (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Big Blin/Ruffian dialog box portrait from Hyrule Warriors Legends File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Stone Blin Boss Blin (Dialog Box Portrait).png|Stone Blin/Boss Blin Dialog Box Portrait from Hyrule Warriors Legends File:Hyrule Warriors Legends Wind Waker - The Search for Cia Gate of Souls & Big Blin.png|A Big Blin guarding a Gate of Souls in Wind Waker: The Search for Cia from Hyrule Warriors Legends See also * Miniblin * Moblin * Boss Blin * Club Moblin * Stone Blin Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks enemies Category:The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks mini-bosses Category:Hyrule Warriors characters Category:Hyrule Warriors enemies Category:Blins